


Cat-ch You Later

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can u help me sneak my cat into my dorm" au from <a href="http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching">this list</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-ch You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats. Also I should've been writing a 5 page report instead of this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Feedback is encouraged and greatly appreciated!

Thor’s on his way back to his dorm after his night class when he hears something like a hiss coming from the shadows beside the building. Thor pauses, but sees nothing as he peers into the darkness, so he shrugs it off.

 

He hasn’t taken two steps before he hears it again, louder.

 

“ _Pssst._ ”

 

Thor’s head whips sideways, eyes widening as he recognizes one of the students that live in his building; they’ve only ever seen each other in passing, but Thor’s still pretty sure the scratches on the guy’s face aren’t a trick of the light.

 

“I need you to do me a favour,” he says. Despite the blood beading on his fresh-looking cuts, his eyes are bright and sharp. “Can you distract Emma at the front desk so I can sneak pass?”

 

Thor’s very incredulous _Why?_ is cut off by a very faint mewling coming from the guy’s stomach. 

 

“Okay great thanks I owe you one,” he adds in a rush, pushing Thor towards the doors of their building and encouraging him with little shooing motions of his hand.

 

Thor looks back once and sees the guy looking down his shirt, apparently talking to his belly. It squirms and shifts under his jacket, and Thor decides it’s probably best he not ask.

 

He approaches the front desk and flirts with the girl until he hears the elevators ding behind him. 

 

Thor gives a hasty _see you later_ and rushes to the elevator before it closes, carefully arranging his bulk to block as much of Emma’s line of sight as possible (it’s not hard; Emma’s mostly focused on Thor’s ass, anyways).

 

The doors have barely closed before the guy’s jacket is squirming again, and then a black furry head pops up, giving a soft _meow_ in greeting.

 

“So,” Thor starts, at the same time the guy blurts out _thanks._ Thor moves his hand to indicate that the guy can go first.

 

“This is my cat. Well, not really my cat, but I work at an animal shelter and no one’s adopted him for months and my supervisor kinda sorta hinted that they were gonna put him down if they couldn’t find him a home soon but black cats don’t really get adopted much and he’s also really not that friendly,” he says in a rush, gesturing wildly at the welts on his face. “But I’ve been taking care of him for months and we have a _bond_ so I might’ve snuck him out after hours. Maybe.”

 

Thor stares at him in disbelief. He’s stuck in an elevator with a crazy cat guy. This is his life.

 

“But yeah. Thanks,” the guy adds awkwardly. “I’m Loki, by the way. You know. In case you ever need a favour."

 

“We’re not allowed pets in the dorms,” Thor says. He’s not sure how he feels about this situation. Said pet is staring at Thor with cold, unblinking, judgemental eyes.

 

Okay, he’s a little creeped out by the cat, but the guy, Loki, seems nice (if a little... eccentric).

 

The elevator doors open and Loki shuffles out, glancing back and giving Thor a brief smile and wave before the doors shut again.

 

—

 

Thor doesn’t see Loki again until a week later. By then, the scratches on his face have healed, leaving behind faint pink marks.

 

They frame his face almost delicately, and Thor has a hard time not staring.

 

“How’s your cat?” Thor asks, out of politeness, curiosity, and the desire to draw attention away from his not-so-discreet gaze.

 

Loki visibly perks at the question. “He’s great. The whole floor’s pitched in to take care of him, so he’s pretty much spoilt rotten. We’re trying to figure out how to sneak in and hide some kitty litter for his litterbox.”

 

They're currently dividing up the kitty litter into ziploc bags to hide in their backpacks, but it was slow going.

 

Somehow, Loki convinces Thor to use his powers of seduction again so he can sneak in some things through the back door.

 

“Thanks, again,” he says, grinning. “I guess I owe you two now.”

 

—

 

Thor bumps into him again a few days later. They’re both catching the elevator up, and Loki invites Thor to his floor to see the fruits of his labour.

 

The doors open on Loki’s floor, and Thor’s eyes are bombarded with what can only be described as a cat paradise.

 

The couches have all been shoved against the walls, and in the centre of the communal living room lies a massive, sprawling cat tower. It’s tall enough that it brushes the ceiling, and there are tunnels and balls attached on string and cushioned platforms everywhere.

 

When Thor cranes his head back to look at the top, his eyes connect with the same disconcertingly cold glare of the cat’s. It sends a faint shiver down Thor’s spine, as though the cat were biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He looks down on everyone as though they were his minions and he their king.

 

Thor looks away when Loki offers him a drink, and follows Loki into the kitchen. The back of his neck prickles in discomfort when Thor turns away.

 

—

 

It takes Thor a couple more weeks before he decides he genuinely likes Loki. They run into each other almost everyday now, and Thor’s starts debating on whether or not he should ask Loki out for coffee or if maybe he’s reading too much into this.

 

He doesn’t end up asking, but they find themselves at lunch together anyways, and Thor’s more than sure Loki is interested now.

 

Thor learns more about Loki’s life; he’s an only child, adopted, never knew his birth parents. Currently studying to be a psychology major. One of the students on his floor’s an engineer and designed and built the cat tower. He loves volunteering at the animal shelter because his adoptive parents were allergic so he never had pets when he was growing up.

 

Loki’s always been partial to black cats ever since he heard that their adoption rates were lower.

 

Thor tries his very best to steer the conversation away from the topic of felines, but Loki seems equally determined to steer it more towards cats.

 

Eventually, Thor gets tired of it and blurts out, “I’ve always been more of a dog person.”

 

Loki just gives a soft _oh_ and the rest of their lunch is stilted and uncomfortable.

 

Thor mentally kicks himself over it.

 

—

 

They still see each other, but their time together is awkward at best. 

 

Thor gets sick of it and buys Loki a black cat pendant as a peace offering, and gets a warm smile and a hug in return.

 

A few days later, Loki gives Thor a keychain in the shape of a golden retriever, and Thor asks him out to dinner.

 

—

 

Their first official date goes remarkably well. Loki ends up inviting Thor back to his room, and Thor’s so busy mouthing along every inch of available skin on Loki that he completely forgets about that demon cat.

 

He remembers after he takes three steps onto Loki’s floor and feels something land on his head and get caught in his hair.

 

His ears are filled with the sound of hissing and spitting, and his skin stings as he tries to extract himself with minimal damage to them both.

 

Loki manages to pull the cat off of him, but he also rips out a few strands of hair in the process. The cat retreats behind a couch after a sound scolding, presumably to lick his wounds.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Loki says. His hands ghost over the cuts on Thor’s forehead and neck, and his eyes are pinched in concern. “I forgot he doesn’t do well with strangers.” 

 

Loki takes Thor’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. He puts rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and dabs at Thor’s wounds with efficient hands, ignoring Thor’s hissing at the sting.

 

After he finishes bandaging Thor up, Loki leans forward and presses a kiss against Thor’s lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“You still want to come to my room?”

 

—

 

Two months later, one of the students on Loki’s floor moves out and takes the cat and accompanying furniture with him. It’s bittersweet for all of the students there, but it was for the best. It’s amazing they’ve gotten away with having a cat for as long as they did.

 

—

 

Thor starts going over to Loki’s room more often, either sleeping over or just popping by.

 

—

 

He meets Loki at the park for a picnic a few weeks later and there’s a tiny ball of black fur in Loki’s lap.

 

It has its father’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on tumblr [here](http://fatcatfishdish.tumblr.com/post/97348811134/title-cat-ch-you-later-pairing-loki-thor-can-u)


End file.
